


Amy vs Fate

by Mierke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That a timer told her when Amy would meet her soulmate, didn't mean she'd leave things to chance. She was the master of her own destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy vs Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I've always wanted to write a soulmate AU. Thank you so much for giving me this great opportunity. I hope you enjoy!

Amy had never been the kind of person to check her clock every single day. 

Okay, well, that just wasn't true. 

Or, in a way, it was true, but just because she had done the calculations and knew with 100% certainty when she would meet her soulmate. It would be on November 10, 2005, at 2:39:12 pm. 

After skipping her fourth grade, and the sudden realisation that had come with it that she wasn't the complete master of her time-related destiny, she had put together a life plan that made sure she was at the best possible moment when she would meet the man of her dreams. She would be in class, and an international student or a transfer student would come in and sweep her off her feet; or maybe a substitute teacher, or a new TA. She could live with that, provided they waited to start their relationship until she had finished her studies.

So when the time had come to pick her classes for the 2004-2005 academic year, she had made sure that her Thursday afternoon class was something both stimulating and with the opportunity for exciting guest speakers ("Working Undercover"). 

It had been the perfect plan, except now it was November 10, 2005, and she was standing in front of the bulletin board, and her Working Undercover class was cancelled. 

How could the universe do this to her? What was she supposed to do? She only had 2 hours, 24 minutes, and 35 seconds left. She wasn't just going to let fate decide who her soulmate would be; what the hell did fate know? She was determined to not leave anything to chance; she had seen too many people around her end up with someone so very different from what they had hoped for (the fact that they were all happy now was completely irrelevant). She wasn't even asking for much, really; he didn't need to be handsome, or rich, or strong. She just wanted someone with whom she could hold an intelligent conversation. 

But where could she go to make sure that that was the kind of guy she'd meet? Her meltdown had already cost her five minutes, and time seemed to be ticking by at fast-forward while Amy tried to figure out how to make the most important decision of her life. 

She could go to the library, but that place was always crowded with hundreds of people she didn't know, so how on earth was she supposed to know which one was supposed to be her soulmate? She could hardly make an announcement over the intercom to request anyone whose timer ended on November 10, 2005, at 2:39:12 pm to report to the main desk. And what if there were more people whose countdown ended at that exact moment and she ended up with three people and no idea who the right one was? 

No, the library was not an option. 

Amy sank down against the wall underneath the bulletin board, trying to practice the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her when she was fourteen, but nothing seemed to be helping. Her mind was in overdrive, and time was...

Only 1 hour and 46 minutes left. 

"Come on, Amy," she told herself, as she pushed herself away from the wall and from the board that had destroyed her life. "Woman up, girl!"

She resolutely set foot towards her dorm room; while she still had no idea where to go, she figured the more determined her walk would be, the faster her brain would catch up. Her hands were itching to make a colour-coded chart of every option she had available, but that would take too much time. She paused for 3 minutes at a coffee cart, rationalising it to herself by insisting that the caffeine would kick her brain back into gear. 

Back in her dorm room, she decided that she would dedicate 30 minutes to researching the perfect place to be. She searched for "intelligent people hangouts New York", "how to find smart men in New York" and "intelligent meetup places New York". Her head hit her desk as none of the search results told her anything new. She had always prided herself on her level head and her grip on her emotions, but she was quickly spiralling out of control.

1 hour and 9 minutes left. 

What would happen if she just stayed in her dorm room, cooped up? Would some guy happen to walk by her dorm? Would her soulmate be someone who knocked on the wrong door by mistake? Or would time just pass her by, and would she have missed her chance at meeting her soulmate and eventually die an unhappy and lonely death?

It was this last possibility that spurred Amy back on her feet, and had her out the door in no time. Her brothers had always teased her that her intense need to direct the outcome of this meeting would result in her missing her chance, and she refused to let them be right. She would go to the library after all, and take her chances.

Her feet tapped impatiently in the subway, wanting for it to go faster. At every stop she prayed for people to get in and out quickly, and at every sign of slowing down she prayed that there hadn't been an accident or anything else to prevent her from getting to the library on time.

It was 2:34 when she finally stepped over the threshold of the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building. She breathed in the atmosphere, and for a moment allowed herself to just enjoy the knowledge that she could taste in the air. There wasn't much she could do to change destiny now, and so she decided to just go sit down on a bench. After all, anyone who would come to the library would have a decent amount of intelligence. 

She looked around to find the perfect place to sit down, and just then, some guy crashed into her. He mumbled an apology, and Amy cringed when a quick look at her arm revealed that all her wanderings had brought her to this moment, to this boy. He had already gotten away, and so she yelled after him:

"Why were you here?"

He slowed down to a stop, and turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. Amy held up her arm in explanation, and she could see the boy glancing at his own timer. A huge grin broke out on his face, and he quickly walked the few steps that were separating the two of them.

"I found you!" he said. 

"Why were you here?" Amy repeated, desperately hoping that he had been here to do some research, she didn't even care in what division. He could have researched sports history for all she cared, as long as it had been something that wasn't...

"I came to look at Tigger!" he bounced. 

_That._


End file.
